1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for photographic cameras and, particularly, to a portable battery power handle that furnishes power to a standard electronic flash unit and to a remote camera shutter release device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents were found during a search of the prior art. The Helber et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,332 describes a photographic camera release and time exposure device that has a push rod which acts upon the shutter of the camera in order to obtain comparatively long exposure times when the camera is set to its "B" setting. The device is provided with a spring driven, manually settable mechanism which can be preset for different running times. A lock is engageable with the push rod to hold the push rod in a release position. This patent does not relate to power systems for electronic flash units for cameras but merely to the remote operation of the shutter release button of the camera.
The Fahlenberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,180 describes a photographic camera having an interchangeable shutter, at least one variable factor or value of which is settable by electronic control means mounted externally of the shutter and adaptable to be used with any one of the various interchangeable shutters. Again, this patent does not relate to portable battery power handles for flash units for use with photographic cameras.
The Raab U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,717 describes a shutter control member on a detachable camera objective which is actuated by the closure of a switch upon the depression of a shutter-trip button on the camera. This switch energizes an electromagnet on the objective which moves the control member into contact with an adjustable abutment to establish a preselected shutter aperture. Again, this patent does not relate to portable battery supply handles for use with electronic flash units in combination with the remote control of a shutter release solenoid that is attached to the camera.
The Kawamura U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,317 describes a shutter release mechanism provided in a camera which includes an electromagnetic circuit in which an electric power source, an electromagnet for operating a shutter, and an actuating switch are operatively interconnected. Again, this patent does not include any portable flash unit in combination with the shutter release solenoid as taught by the present invention.